


Family Ties

by riahchan



Category: Naruto, One Piece
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-07
Updated: 2012-01-07
Packaged: 2017-10-29 03:55:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/315528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/riahchan/pseuds/riahchan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Perona drabble for onepiece_300 group on lj.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Family Ties

Title: Family Ties

Rating: K

Pairing/Characters: Perona, surprise

Word Count(if applicable): 246

Prompt: "head!canon"

Perona had only one regret in her life (and that was only when she let herself think back and dwell on it. Things were usually much more interesting in the now!)

It wasn't leaving her home village that she regretted. That had when she was very young. She could barely remember the attack that destroyed it. It had killed her parents and she didn't want to stay there and follow her parents in fighting for some stupid village and getting killed for it. (There was yummy food to eat and sweet drinks and pretty clothes and only stupid people got caught where there wasn't someone strong enough to protect you from stupid, giant monsters and other stupidly dangerous things!)

But, sometimes, when her head wasn't filled with beautiful and macabre things, she did regret leaving her little brother there. (But he had been too little to take and she couldn't have taken care of him anyway! He'd barely been a year old and she wasn't much bigger!) So, she'd left him at the orphanage and left before anyone thought to look for her.

She sometimes let herself wonder how he had turned out... had he grown up strong and cute? Did he try to become a ninja like their parents? Did he... did he remember her? (Lee had been so cute and liked to pull her hair, back then.)


End file.
